Of Bananas and Leeks
by Sixelle of Fireyness
Summary: Kagamine Len x Hatsune Miku drabble collection of various scenarios. Vocaloid does not belong to me.
1. Drabble 1

Len didn't know what to do when he saw what was once Meiko's house filled to the brim with an _army_ of unfamiliar people. The entrance suddenly seemed to be a good place to hang out in, fidgeting with nothing else in mind.

He couldn't count on Rin, who had run off the moment she saw Kaito. His eyes took an interest on a loose thread on his shirt before he heard his name being called.

"Len, come on over! They're serving banana split!" cried out Miku. His heart hovered. For the banana split, not of Miku, of course.

'

''

'

Ten minutes, and already Miku wanted to leave. She loves Meiko, she really does, but she couldn't understand for the life of her how the older female could put up with so many people at once, and to _trash her place like this_.

She hasn't even found Meiko, or another familiar face at that, and she – Oh, she spoke too soon.

"Len, come on over! They're serving banana split!" The blond hurried over at 'banana.'

"Woah, there really is!" He childishly hovered over the desert table.

Watching the innocent act, Miku begun to feel more at peace.


	2. Drabble 2

It hurt to know people just overlooked him. Every time someone looked at him, he was referred to as "Rin's little brother." He was sure none of his sister's friends even knew his name.

Except her.

Hatsune Miku was the only one of Rin's friends who made an effort to talk to him, to even memorize his name. He held on to every word she said to him.

He longed to be with her. But the task of approaching her himself seemed impossible with the other boys around her.

Maybe if he could just be more assertive like them...

'

''

'

For the third time in the last two minutes, Miku tried to tune out the fellow currently speaking to her. A difficult task considering the guy wouldn't leave her alone.

At last she had enough. (Even she had her limits.) "Excuse me..."

"Hey, back off."

To her surprise, Kagamine Len stood by her side, glaring at her unwelcome companion. Despite his cute face, he managed to give off a glare that sent the man off.

She blushed. '_Cute?_'

"You okay? Guys like that just can't take a hint." He held out his hand, which she gladly took.


	3. Drabble 3

In the mornings she woke up to find Len by her bed.

"Miku, come on or we'll be late for school!" And they left.

In the afternoon she woke up to find Len by her bed.

"Miku, come on or we'll be late for choir practice!" And they left.

In the evening she woke up to find Len by her bed.

"Miku, come on or we'll be late for the shopping event!" And they left.

It went on like this until one day Miku woke up and realized Len wasn't by her side like he always was.

'

''

'

His chest expanded in warning before Len directed the upcoming sneeze into the crook of his arm. His nose crinkled in irritation as he placed his head back down on his pillow.

"Stupid fever." He wound up coughing to clear his scratchy throat. In the ruckus he almost didn't hear the door being opened.

He stared in surprise at Miku, the girl entering his room and closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing?" surprise clear in his voice.

Miku smiled. "I'm here to take care of you, silly."

His face heated up – he blamed it on the fever.


	4. Drabble 4

Whenever she sung, she felt like she was floating in the air.

No one could stop her when she sang on top of the building overlooking the city below.

The wind shifted around her, blowing her long teal colored hair around. The long cobalt dress she always wears when she performs wafted.

Her voice spread out. Throughout the many buildings, the wind shifted the words so many could hear.

From below… and above.

Her head tilted back, watering eyes looking up at the star littered sky.

"This is for you." The words soft as her foot went over the edge.

'

''

'

He had always been watching.

She didn't know it, and it pained him.

But he watched, and listened to, her as she sung from the building roof.

He knew even before she made the move what she planned to do.

Len thought, 'No way.' He had already left this world – and left her alone. He wasn't going to let Miku make this mistake.

He saw her foot move.

That's when he moved. He yelled out, his voice carrying in the wind as he pushed her back to solid land.

To her surprised expression, he murmured, "Please be happy for me."


	5. Drabble 5

"You'll have to open them eventually."

She smiled at his words, happy to hear his voice no matter how solemn it sounded. She, however, could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't happy at all.

"I'm serious, Miku. You have to stop this. You're hurting yourself."

This time she frowned, though it was a playful one. "What's wrong? You don't want to play with me anymore?"

"We were never playing in the first place. Look at me, Miku."

Her body began to tremble. His request she could not comply.

"Regardless of your actions, I have to leave."

'

'''''''

'''''''''''''

'''''''

'

He sighed, a simple, warm gust on her cool face. She also exhaled, but with the tremors on her body, it came out like a sob. With her posture, she might as well appear to be crying.

Maybe she was. He couldn't tell anymore.

He longed to touch her. It couldn't be done.

Instead he drew near, catching the little sounds of quiver from her petite form. As much as he wanted to embrace her and assure her everything was fine, it was not.

"You have to open your eyes, Miku. I'm not real, and you have to face reality."


	6. Drabble 6

It came to her by surprise. When one comes home exhausted from work, one doesn't really expect a large box in the middle of one's living room.

She blinked tiredly at the sight, wondering how it got inside when the mailman usually left it outside or took it back to the post office. Against her more cautious thought – which were very little – she started opening it.

When she caught sight of the young boy curled up inside, she promptly screamed. Her outburst awoke him, and he slowly stood up smiling at her with all the innocence of a little boy.

'

'''''

'''''''''

'''''

'

"Miku-san? What is love?"

She stopped in the middle of cooking the instant curry, glancing over her shoulder at the curious boy. He lay upside down on the couch, head hanging off the edge. "Why do you ask?"

He sat up to stare at her properly. "Because this book goes on about the 'love' between a man and a woman. Do you 'love' me, Miku-san?"

She paused in her work to stare fully at Len; dear sweet Len who has kept her company, the nicest boy she ever met.

She smiled fondly, a blush on her face as she answered.


	7. Drabble 7

Another day of recording. Len wouldn't admit it aloud, especially not to Rin, but he was exhausted. As much as he loved to sing, a great deal of songs was put in today, and the day appeared to have no end. He was ready to go home. Unfortunately, Rin caught sight of Piko and ran off saying she'll be right back – a lie.

He sighed, deciding to pass the time with music. Ironic, considering it was the last thing he wanted to do anything with, but he couldn't very well leave. Looking up the music archive, he chose a song.

'

'''''

'''''''''

'''''

'

Stretching her arms over her head, Miku walked along the corridor in the Crypton side of the Vocaloid manor. Work done, and time to relax; she intended to take full advantage of this time doing just that. She rounded the corner, thinking of going to her room when the sound of music reached her ears.

She approached the open door where the singing came from. Len sat by the stereo singing one of his many songs. She smiled, taken by the music and Len's voice.

The boy started when she sat next to him. She smiled. "Please keep singing, Len."


	8. Drabble 8

He peeked over the corner, eying the blue-haired man standing guard by the door. Tightening his grip on the pebble in his hand, he prepared to toss it. His plan needn't be executed; a distraction came in the form of a tall blonde, who ushered the man away from the door.

He saw his opportunity. He ran towards the door, cringing as it creaked when he pushed it opened. Quickly he stepped in, closing the door as quietly as he behind him.

The room inside was dark. He stood by the door until he heard someone speak.

"Who are you?"

'

'''''

'''''''''

'''''

'

"So that's how the outside world works."

They sat by the side in the darkness, not quite touching but close enough it felt like their skin made contact.

"Len, will you be able to take me out there one?" The girl asked leaning closer to the boy.

He looked ahead even though he couldn't see much. "I don't know, Miku. I could already get into trouble if people found me here. You'd get in trouble, too."

Miku reached for his arm, tugging on it. "You just have to! Please?"

How could he say know when she put it like that?


	9. Drabble 9

"This way!"

The little girl followed after the boy who led her away from the pursuing humans after their heads. A few leaps past debris, and the two managed to elude them for now. She breathes out in relief.

"Okay, what did you risk your life for?" He asked like he knew everything. She pouted but nonetheless held her hand out to show her reward of bread. He stared it with no sign of hunger in his eyes. "Okay, you need to come with me."

"W-Where are we going?" she stuttered as he dragged her away.

He grinned. "To paradise."

'

'''''

'''''''''

'''''

'

They come a long way since their childhood days. He referred to those times as such, though they were hard circumstances he imagined should not be thrown on the shoulders of children.

However, he and Miku preserved, and Len couldn't find it in himself to complain when he had such a precious friend by his side.

Her twin green ponytails fluttering in the wind as she stood on precipice of their home, looking over the nearby town. He approached her, an arm placed around her shoulders. She turned her head slightly, giving him that smile he's become so fond of.


	10. Drabble 10

Any situation Miku ran into was met with a force so brutally one would be surprised to find it in her. Cold and calculating? Not exactly, but it was a close enough definition to describe her since she often reacted little to events normally capable of throwing one off balance.

She showed very little emotion. Even when eating her favorite food, her face shone little of the glee she felt on the inside. Thus, people thought her indifferent to things.

One day, someone came up and told her something, a few words not to be taken lightly.

Her response? "What?"

'

'''''

'''''''''

'''''

'

His face paled. Len knew his lips started to quiver, tears like pins pricking at the corner of his eyes. Quickly, he lowered his head before she could see them. "I'm sorry!" He turned around, making his way to leave, only to be stopped by the firm grip of her hand on his arm.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

At this point, a few tears were slipping down his face. Miku's face softens.

"I'm not saying no. It's just that it's so sudden…"

Despite the low confidence he had, he just needed to say it. "So do you like me too?"


	11. Drabble 11

He couldn't bear to open his eyes at the mess. It was enough that he can smell the excess amount of blood in the air. He honestly felt like he was going to get sick.

"It's over, Len. You can look now." The chiming whisper of her voice… he did as he was told.

Oh, but Miku looked so beautiful, wind tossing her long teal hair around. Her large eyes looked at him, filled with question on what to do next. Such innocence…

Even now, he found it hard to believe she, bathed in blood, murdered all of these bandits.

'

'''''

'''''''''

'''''

'

After washing her body by the brook, Miku dressed in dry clothes Len set out for her, and went off to find the boy. He sat next to a tree, back turned to the direction she came. She bends down, lowering to his level. She watches him with fascination before hesitantly lifting a hand. She settled it on his warm hand.

He jumped. "Woah! Uh, Miku!"

"Did I wake you?"

"Huh? Uh, y-yeah." Len looked shyly at their connected hands. "You're cold."

"I am." She lifted his hand to her face, unaware of his blushing. "And you are so warm."


	12. Drabble 12

With a growl, Len walked away from Kiyoteru's smug expression, body hunched over protectively over the small, _very small_, sorry-excuse-for-a-satchel he was given as payment for pickpocketing the rich Meiko Akaringo on the streets.

He sniffed, wondering if this was all for nothing. His head was down and he didn't watch where he was going…

"Ah!"

"I'm sorry!" He cried out, watching as the loaves of breads fell to the dirty streets.

"Oh, no! Mommy told me I needed to bring food home." Len took one look at the dirty ragged look of the female and made a decision.

"Here."

'

'''

'''''

'''

'

Passing her hands nervously through green hair, Miku gathered her wits and yelled out. "Hey, Mister!"

A number of heads turned, but only one of them shone with recognition and approached her. "Hey, you're—"

"Here." She didn't let him finish, just thrusting the worn-out satchel of his next to his face. Miku couldn't even bear to look at him. He just looked so beautify- "Thank you for letting me uses your money. I'm paying you back."

"Huh? There's no need to do that! The incident was my entire fault! Hey…" She froze, waiting. "Can you please look at me?"


	13. Drabble 13

She stood on one side, and he the other. So close and yet so far; every time she reached her hand through the bar, a current of shock zapped her.

The beautiful blond stared at her with sad blue eyes, in distress because she was, and she felt her heart long for him even more.

Could she climb over? She tried before and didn't succeed, but it appeared to be her only option at this point. Her hands circled around the bars, and while ignoring the mild static, she pulled.

From below, the boy stared in wonder before he acted.

'

'''

'''''

'''

'

"That was stupid."

"But I'm here now."

"Yes, you are." He sniffed, the tears not quite having dried away.

"Don't cry, Len."

"But you got hurt."

"Len…" He blinked away the tears, eyes falling on the beautiful greenette before him. He stared at her burnt hands.

"Let me see your hands." She held them out, and he reached for them, taking them into his own. His thumb gently caressed the wounds – surely they would scar. "That was stupid."

She giggled. "You already said that."

"Miku, I'm serious."

"At least I'm here with you now."

He stared with loving eyes. "Yes."


End file.
